The Simpsons Magical Quest 3
The Simpsons Magical Quest 3 is the final game in the series was released for the Super Famicom only in Japan. It was later re-released for the Game Boy Advance, which was the first version of the game to be released outside Japan. In The Simpsons Magical Quest 3 Starring Bart & Homer, Bart & Homer Simpson try to save Jimbo, Dolph & Kearney from King Burns. It features four outfits and seven levels. Unlike the two earlier game in the series, an outfit now behaves different depending on if Bart or Homer wears it. Story While collecting things in the attic for the Jumble Sale, Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney discover an old book. The book, which turns out to be magical, transports the trio to Storybook Land. In Storybook land, Jimbo, Dolph and Kearney are captured by King Burns, who plans to take over the real world. Bart and Homer are told what happened by the Fairy Godmother of Storybook Land and therefore decides to enter the book in order to find the 3 bullies and stop the evil king once more. Changes The game is mostly similar to The Simpsons Magical Quest 2, but with some new features. There is a cartridge save feature instead of the password system in the previous game. Additionally, some of Bart and Homer's outfits of the same type has different strengths and weaknesses. By finding secret doors scattered through the levels, bonus rooms can be found. These allows the player to pick a playing card, and if the guess is right, an award is given to the player. The Game Boy Advance version allows two players to play together with a GBA link cable cooperatively as well as in some competitive mini-games. Outfits As stated earlier, some the outfits for Bart and Homer are different from each other. Some outfits can be upgraded in the general shops found in the game. Like in the two other games in the series, the first outfit allows Bart and Homer to grab certain enemies and blocks and spin-throw them. The second costume for Bart is a medieval-style knight armor, including a shield and a lance. Due to its weight the armor easily sinks in water, but the shield can protect Bart from attacks and the lance that can hit in different directions. Homer uses a wooden barrel as armor, a Metal Bowl for helmet and a hammer for weapon. The barrel floats in water, and allows Homer to duck for cover and roll around. His hammer attacks in an arc fashion. Both costumes had a bar that fills over time. The strength of the attack (glove or hammer) depends on how much the bar has filled. The third costume is lumberjack climbing gear. It can be used to catch enemies and throw them and, of course, climb trees. The fourth and final costume is a magician's outfit. It allows Bart and Homer to perform magic tricks that allows them to find secret areas and avoid traps. Category:The Simpsons Category:SNES Games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Sequels